Beautiful
by LadyKisaragi
Summary: (Slight RavenRobin fluff but not much) Lately, Raven hasn't been feeling comfortable with who she is and almost hates herself, but could Robin be the one to show her how unique and beautiful she really is?


**Beautiful**

By. Lady Kisaragi

A/N: I don039;t own Teen Titans and this is a Raven/Robin fluff almost, but not quite. Enjoy.

* * *

_Concentrate..._

_Concentrate..._

_Focus..._

Raven hovered silently in the air on top of the roof of the Tower sitting indian style, as her eyes were closed. She silently repeating the chant, as she meditated. It was early morning, as the sun was begining to rise slowly. Raven seem to always find herself meditating in the early morning and night sometimes, if she's not reading. A gentle breeze brushed by, as it brushed itself underneath her hair and cape. Her nose slowly twitched a little, as she tried to hold in the sneeze coming.

_Hold it in...must focus...done..._

Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!

"Great, there goes a two hours of meditation."

She rubbed her nose slowly.

"Bless you."

"Thank you..."

She stopped, as her head turned back to see Robin standing there, no more than ten feet really.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not too long. You like to be up early don't you?" He said, as pulled his arms behind the back of his head. Raven raised a brow and slowly brough herself down to the ground on her feet.

"Just to meditate that's all and to enjoy the silence before another loud day with Beastboy and Cyborg begins."

"Heh, guess we should enjoy the peace right now while we still can then, huh?"

He walked towards her and looked outwards to where the sun was rising from behind the stretching ocean. Raven brushed a few hair strands behind her ear, as she felt slightly uneasy for some reason.

"So, um...why are you up at this time anyway?"

"I was training earlier in the gym. I usually like to get a jump on things before the day starts."

"And you came up here because..."

"Possibly, the same reason as you, plus I wanted to enjoy a nice sun rise. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Raven glanced over at the sun crept up from behind the waters and began to raise itself into the air to shine once again. Raven closed her eyes for the moment the sudden warmth of the sun felt refreshing over her body.

_Warmth..._

She opened them again to look at the sun once more. She sighed a little under her breath.

"Real beautiful..."

"Is something wrong?" Robin looked over at his companion, as he could sense some slight discomfort coming from her.

"Why do you ask? Nothing is wron-"

"Raven...I'm your friend right? So you can tell me anything."

He took her hand and held it.

"You know you can tell me anything."

Raven's body began to tense up slowly, as her hand was held within his grasp. It was firm yet it was a soft hold though. It felt like her whole body had went numb from his touch and she really couldn't explain why.

"Well...I..."

"Yes?" He looked her in the eyes, yet he noticed she adverted his gaze for some reason.

"Robin..."

_BREAKFAST SPECIAL BONANZA!_

The moment was interrupted at the sound of Beast Boy bursting through the door leading to the roof of the tower holding a frying pan and spactula. Raven nealry jumping of her skin at the sudden loud mouth of her comrade. They probably came up here since they couldn't find Robin and or Raven earlier.

"Tofu waffles with a side of bananas and some oatmeal!"

"Oh nah ya don't! Not again! No one wants your nasty waffles. I'm making REAL waffles this time." Cyborg then made his presences known, as he snatched the frying pan away from Beast Boy. "And I'm putting butter on them this time too and I'm going to have some smoke sausage too!" He grinned widly, he wearing a pink apron around his waist.

"Dude that's so uncool. I've been one of those animals!"

The two began to fuss and bicker as they started to do battle with the frying pan and spactula. Raven's eye brow twitched slowly, as a vein popped on the top of her forehead.

"Could you two be any louder. There is no place in this tower to be alone..."

"It's his fault!" They both, said at the same time.

"No, it's not! Quit that! Grr, you are so annoying!"

"Come on guys. It's too early in the morning for this yet." Robin said, waving his hand.

"Fine, but-whoa. Are we interrupting something?" Beastboy asked.

Raven raised a brow before she noticed Robin was still holding her hand within his. Her entire face began to turn a bright shade of red. She quickly snatched her hand back and pulled her hood over her head.

"I need to be alone." She quickly said, flying quickly off the roof of the tower through the door. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy only seeing a blur of purple go by.

"Raven?"

"So, um...Robin what was all that about?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, that was totally weird. Even for Raven." Beastboy said.

Robin shrugged and shook his head, "I really don't know."

* * *

_I can't believe I left like that. They all probably think that I'm acting like a total weirdo, but I can't let them see my face like this. I just over reacted, but I don039;t see why though. Maybe it's..._

"RAVEN! MY FRIEND! GREETINGS OF THE MORNING TO YOU!"

Raven felt herself tightly embraced and suspended in the air, as she was a victim of Starfire's infamous hug of death once again. She held her breath as it felt like the red hair alien girl was squeezing the life out of her. Raven coughed and tried to catch her breath.

"Good...morning to...you too Starfire...but do you mind letting go?"

"Of course, my friend." She said, as she smiled brightly at her as Raven breathed in and out quickly.

"Thank you..."

"You are most welcome, but-oh my! Raven you face. You are a brighter color of red than the Tameranian Glosthvich on my planet!" She began to grab Raven's cheeks and pull at them. "Are you sick?" She slapped a hand on top of Raven's head, Raven grimanced at the stingful slap to her forehead.

"You are feelign most warm, but not hot." She removed her hand, which left a handprint on her forehead, it throbbing in pain.

"Starfire I'm fine!" She yelled, and rubbed a hand over her forehead. "Don't worry about it. I just need to go to my room for a minute." She said quickly, before opening the door to her room nearby and going in as she shuts the door.

_Finally..._

She breathed slowly, as she leaned against the back of her door. She could then hear voices now Starfire's of course and Robin. She pressed her ear against the door to listen.

_"She is in her room. Do you not think we should go see how she is?"_

_"No. She said she wanted to be alone. We'll give her a few minutes. She'll be out if she's hungry."_

_"I suppose you are right. Robin let us go take in the delicious fast break Beastboy and Cyborg are preparing!"_

_"That's breakfast Starfire..."_

Raven slid the door back to just peek out into the hallway. She could see Starfire grabbing Robin's arm laughing, as she dragged him off. He was laughing a little, as she hauled him off. Raven sighed heavily and shook her head. Turning around, she looked down at her at the floor quietly, as her arms wrapped around her chest gently. She sliding herself back against her door onto the floor.

_Why can't I be like that...why..._

* * *

**TBC**

Decided to try some Teen Titan fan fic. Turned out somewhat okay this is just the first chapter though. Oh and also, I've been busy with college and all so it's been awhile since I've updated my other stories. I will soon though so hold on.


End file.
